Surprise
by Wild-hearts-cannot-be-broken
Summary: Stiles found himself waking up in Derek's home. He didn't remember how he got there or even why, for that matter, so being his normal curious self, he decides to find out. He finds, however, Derek half naked and sweaty. And grilling food. If the first ten minutes awake weren't surprising enough, he wouldn't have guessed the next ten. Sterek smut after s03


**hey ! i'm publishing this at half past three am so i apologise in advanced if there's any misspell or something. Also this is my first sterek fic, so be kind**

**as always, reviews are appreciated :)**

* * *

I wasn't sure where I was when I woke up.

It clearly wasn't my own room. This one was bigger, tidier, which was a good change. I got up, still sleepy, and had a quick look to myself: my clothes were also not mine. I wore an oversized shirt and some sweatpants that were also too loose for me. Did I take a nap in the giant hole?

"Hm… Dad?" I called, a bit shyly, only a couple of seconds before wondering why was I calling for my dad when I just woke up in a strange house with strange clothes? I figured being tired after a nap or a sleep was a good indication that my brain process wasn't alrighty yet.

Also, when did I start using alrithty, it's not even a word?

Anyway, I went downstairs and found the house still completely deprived of any other human being… Or, you know, not so human. I found, however, was where I was. Whom this house belonged too.

I was in Derek's house.

Which lead me to the next question: Why the hell did I woke up there?

Because I'm like 90% sure I wouldn't forget having slept with the guy. I mean I did woke up in his bed.

I yelled his name and got an answer from outside. Curious, I followed his voice.

Curiosity just grew bigger. Along with amusement, and do we have a name for the wow-I-really-like-what-I'm-seeing-here feeling? Because Derek was shirtless as always (and by this time I just figured he'd have some weird, irrational hate to shirts, not that I'm complaining), showing them good back muscles and the three spiral tattoos, but he was turned to a grill making some pork shops and sausages, no pun intended… I think.

I cleared my throat.

"Yes, I know you're there, Stiles." He said, not even bothering to turn around and face me.

"And you're cooking, apparently."

"I am." He agreed, voice sounding tired.

"You are."

"Erm… Yes."

"Why?"

He finally turned around with an angry smirk.

"Because I'm standing in front of a grill with food above a small, controlled, fire?

"No, I meant-" damn, Derek was good. Sarcasm uses to be my call "Haha, very funny. You know I might not have your superhuman werewolf senses but I can see what's right in front of me."

"Hardly."

"What- What does that even mean?"

"Nothing, Stiles." Derek turned his back at me again, but not before the angry expression turned into a somewhat mocking smile. "Anyway, yeah, I'm cooking. Shocking. The year is 2014 and you find out that I, as opposing to all the other werewolves that you know, which aren't few, "he lifted his index finger as if to point out what he had just said "Require food to survive as well as humans."

"Wow, you're full on sarcasm today, aren't you?" I asked, a bit annoyed by all the verbal aggression, stronger than usual. I walked until I was on the other side of the grill, facing him. I found him smiling apologetically.

"You're right, I'm sorry. Look, I happen to be cooking for you."

"You're, erm, you're what?"

"Cooking. For you. After Scott bit the Nogitsune you seemed to be needing some good rest."

"And I found myself without a home?"

"Mine was closer." Was the only thing he said, showing no sign of emotions as usual.

Having nothing else to say (except maybe asking why didn't Scott object to that, or proposed to drive me home, or, I don't know, wasn't there, why was I alone with Derek Hale?) I didn't move from where I was standing, in front of him.

That's when it hit me. I _was_ alone with Derek Hale. Five minutes had passed and despite the unnecessary sarcastic comebacks, he hadn't threatened me once. Yet? On the contrary, he was cooking for me, his well-built body covered with muscles covered with sweat, which I had already noticed when I was standing behind him, but goes without saying the front's better than the back. Derek had strong arms and really great abs.

"You, erm, you okay?" Derek asked, sounding surprisingly concerned. That should not have come out as a shock because why would I think he didn't care? I mean I know we didn't always go eye to eye but now things were changing, which was rather obvious once he was actually, properly cooking for me. Because I didn't answer, he lowered his eyes in an expression that resembled shame a lot and said " Sorry for the clothes, I figured you could use a good night sleep and trousers and belt didn't really strike me as comfortable."

"Oh, no it's alright." I managed to say, taken again by surprise "So did you dress me yourself?" I wondered because the mere thought of Derek's hands going anywhere near my body did wonders to my mood, and he looked at me as if it was no big deal, but his explanation wouldn't cover the fact that he had changed my shirt for another. Maybe he thought I could use a bath too. That other thought gave butterflies to my stomach and another pleasant sensation just bellow.

I couldn't help but smiling.

Giving another glance at him, I found him rather upset. Not mad or anything, even his angry spat from before wasn't exactly angry but disappointed instead, almost as if he was expecting something that didn't get to happen. Curiosity stroke me hard but I was too afraid to ask anything.

He put down the barbecue tweezers with a loud noise and looked straight at me. Turns out I didn't had to ask anything.

"So you really don't remember yesterday?"

"Well it's all kind of fuzzy now that you ask…"

"No, I mean- I mean after."

"Did we have awesome, celebration sex? I did wake up in your bed." I pointed, blushing, as was Derek, his face turning as red as it gets. It was kind of cute. Kind of adorable, actually. I gave a step forward.

"Don't be absurd, Stiles." He begged of me, crossing his arms as if he was suddenly aware of his shirlessness, which turned me on a bit.

"But is it that absurd of a question? I mean its not crazy, or well, it is crazy, not that's not necessarily a bad thing, right?"

"If you say so." He s shrugged his shoulders and tried to focus on the grill, but he was a rather bad actor. I gave another step. "Stiles, cut it." He demanded. I was now only as far from him as the length of my arm. I decided to use it properly and touch him.

I was not expecting what happened next.

Derek grabbed me by the collar of the shirt and hold me against his house's wall. I could not but be aware of the proximity of our bodies, and how strong he was, and how sexy he looked – and yes, scared and now definitely mad – but also ambivalently scared. "Does intimacy worries you?" I decided to ask. Well, I use 'decide' with a rather loose meaning "Because Jennifer-"

"I don't think you have a clue on what you're talking about."

"But you had sex with her." Geez jealous much? But to my surprise (it was a weird day. Werewolves? Pff. But Derek simply had to find new ways to surprise me by the minute) he laughed and his hands didn't held me so strongly.

"Do you really want to talk about mine and hers sex life?"

"Actually, I rather talk about ours."

Having said that, I leaned forward and kissed him.

My hands found its way around his waist to his back – excuse me, around his muscular, very naked waist and back – like in a hug. As for him, after the first surprise, because I couldn't be the only one acting all shocked, he placed his hands in the back of my head, grabbing my hair as he kissed me passionately.

_he wants this as bad as I do_, I realised with satisfaction, as his hands lowered to my back and then inside the shirt. I moaned when Derek's lips went from my mouth to my jaw, to my neck and there it stayed sucking hard. I was sure it would leave a bruise, but I didn't mind. Scarf season was almost here anyway.

I grabbed his chin and pulled his head towards mine, kissing him again. He opened his mouth to let my tongue in and I must have done something well because he dug his nails in my shoulders (and I do mean nails, not claws. It was a pleasant pain, not stupidly painful).

He bite my lip and only let go when he got back just a little so our mouths wouldn't touch, what shouldn't be as stressful as this because the rest of my body still touched the rest of his.

Derek looked at me with both amusement and expectations.

"alrighty."

"You have a very wide definition of talk."

"Well, hm…" all be damned. I didn't have a sarcastic comeback. Not a single witty response. And Derek was staring at me with a mocking expression. "Blow me, Derek." Was the only thing I could say. Way to go, Stiles.

"Is that a request?" He answered, eyes focused on mine. I tried to imitate his confident expression, raised an inquisitory eyebrow and said:

"You're still standing."

His expression did not betray his thoughts, nor did his eyes ever left mine, but they seemed to sparkle for a second and then I felt his hands around my waist. Suddenly, my pants dropped.

My jaw had the same reaction. My eyes widened.

Derek's self-confident smirk disappeared, giving space to a confused, puppy-eyes look. He almost looked sad, and I was trying to find some way to ask him why or what happened, but I couldn't find the right words to use. Or any word for that matter. He pulled me off and gave a step back.

"You were joking." He figured "When you said- You were just teasing, I' so sorry, Stiles, I-" he too couldn't find the right words to say, but when he was turning around I managed to grab his arm.

"I, I was not teasing. I mean I was, I just didn't expect- I meant- I love you."

It was his turn to stare speechless, and I didn't blame him. I had just Mosbied the guy!

I opened my mouth to take it back but in that moment he approached me again and kissed me with more aggression and passion than before. His hands moved to my thighs and I got lifted, I tried to cross my legs around his waist but my pants were still unfolded in my feet, so Derek just literally threw me to the ground and laid himself on top of me. I guess then would be a good time to be fucked in a garden in the afternoon, but what I felt…

He ripped of my shirt and kissed my chest, sucked my nipples hard, and I could do little but crisp my fingers and moan, not even caring we were outside anymore, because Derek's tongue was on my belly button, and did he know what he was doing? All that time I whispered, I screamed, I love you, because I really did, and I knew sex and love weren't the same thing but in that moment they were, they really were.

"I love you, I love you, I love you!" I said, Derek's mouth in my thighs and I swear he was smiling. My hand reached my captain America boxers and I grabbed my dick, starting the friction my body was hoping for.

Derek realised what I was doing so he grabbed my hand and took if of his way. With his teeth he took of my boxers and suddenly I was naked and Derek Hale's face was between my thighs. He looked at me from that amazing angle and waited for my approval. I nodded. Consent is beautiful.

He licked my dick up and down and then only the tip, and then he grabbed the whole thing and his head went up and down. My whole body start to shiver. Before I finally closed my eyes I saw his hand reaching his own dick and working on it, fast. Faster. Oh, my god.

"Derek, I can't- I'm gonna cum!" I warned. He still ventured for a while now, even quicker, but his mouth eventually left my dick and got replaced by his own hand, and I didn't understand how he could be jerking off two dicks at the same time, how did he manage to not fall, but then again, what did it mattered, his hand were around mine and its all it matters, until I came, quicker than intended, and the orgasm is breathtaking and soon enough he reaches it as well. We were both gasping for air.

He placed his legs around my belly and kissed me, softly now.

"You- You are-" oh, how could I describe him.

"You too." He said.

"What were you saying back them?" I asked "About yesterday?"

His face turned serious for a second, then he nodded his hand.

"When I got to you, you'd passed out. So I kneeled next to you and I hold your hand, and Scott was sitting next to me, and Lydia and Kira, and you couldn't possibly know I was there but then you mumbled something."

"What?"

He kissed me, quick and softly, after replying "I was reaching that part when you interrupted, you moron." I reached for another kiss "You said it." He started. Another kiss. "You said 'I love you.'" Other kiss "'I love Derek.'" Other kiss "Then you- its hard to talk if you keep kissing me-" Other kiss.

"Why didn't," other kiss "you mentioned this" other kiss "as soon as I woke today?"

"Your heartbeat wasn't- Stiles- I knew you didn't remember. That's actually why you're here." Other kiss "Scott heard you and he figured-" other kiss "you and I could use a talk."

"I don't think this is what he had in mind." Other kiss. "Did I say anything else?" Other kiss. I wasn't expecting an answer.

"You said something about the number six- but"

"Six." I repeated. I didn't lean in again. "That has to do with my fingers. It's how I know I'm not sleeping. In the dreams we have always extra fingers.

He nodded his head, showing he'd understood.

"How many fingers do you have now?"

I looked down to check.


End file.
